Blank Canvases, Cookies, and Goddamn Gravity
by ProngsLovesRent
Summary: Jude's trying to create something productive when Max comes home drunk and distracts him with his regular antics and some Chocolate Chip cookies. Short Max/Jude One-shot. Rated T just because.


**A/N: This is my first Across the Universe fic . Let alone Max/Jude. But ever since I read Tell Me What You See by TakeMeOrLeaveMe2010 I've wanted to try writing a Max/Jude one-shot. Besides, with An Angel Indeed's one-year anniversary on FanNet tomorrow, I realized that's the only fic I've done for a year. So here's my short, messy attempt at that one-shot. I don't care if you're nice just review!**

**Thanks TakeMeOrLeaveMe2010 for inspiration.**

He must've been standing in that very same position for over an hour. Jude, brow furrowed and arms crossed, stared intensely at a blank canvas. Maybe if he stared just hard enough, something would appear. So far though, there were no signs of any masterpieces about to create themselves. No one was in the apartment. They had all gone out together, leaving Jude to fuss over his art, whether he accomplished something or not. He wanted desperately to make something worthwhile, because he was starting to feel like he had lost that touch.

The artist took a few steps back, then forward again routinely. He squinted, and tilted his head. Of course none of it made any difference. He sighed dejectedly waiting for inspiration, when the door opened and an intoxicated Max half-strutted, half-stumbled into the room. He staggered a few feet until collapsing clumsily in an armchair near Jude, giggling drunkenly at nothing in particular.

"Not exactly sober then, eh?" Jude remarked, sizing him up. Max was a welcome distraction from what didn't seem to be going anywhere. The fact that he was smashed just made it ten times more amusing.

Max looked up at his friend, as if just noticing that he was not alone in the room, "Not drunk…_no, _no. That's not why we fall. It's all this fucking _gravity_. Makes you fall…" He slurred in a boozed up, sort of knowing way. He sunk lower in the chair, closing his eyes for a second. He opened one of them again. "Maybe the _teeniest bit_ tipsy."

Jude nodded, still looking at the empty canvas subconsciously. It was still early for anyone to be back. And usually when they went out Max ended up leaving with some whore or something. He was sort of pleased to have him to himself. It'd been a while since he'd spent the night with his friend. "Well then, I'm assuming Sadie's gig went alright."

"Correction: Sadie's _after-party_ went alright." He smirked, his eyes closed again, "Mmm…You gotta love the pink punch. So vibrant and inviting."

He laughed good-naturedly, "You're barking mad," His eyes fell on a box in Max's lap. "What's that there?"

"Wha?" Max looked down, and then nodded, acknowledging the package, "Yeah…Sadie told me to bring them back home to you. They're cookies," He said, handing the box over to Jude who took it.

"Cookies?"

"Yeah…I personally think she was trying to give me an errand that would get rid of me." He surmised, pouting and offended by the theory his own intoxicated mind concocted. 

"_I wonder why_." Jude commented sarcastically.

"It's because of my sexiness…" Max heaved a sigh.

"How do you reckon?" He chuckled, if anything entertained by the ramblings of a hammered friend. He noticed Max's curious, bright blue eyes. He could see how they could be kind of powerful and, well, sexy.

"Clearly she's threatened by it. I've had trouble in the past with that sort of thing…Young children were taken home by their mothers and those with weak constitutions have simply passed out. It's a tough life, being gorgeous, but someone's got to do it. It's fucking _exhausting_ being me…"

"Is that so?" Jude laughed, finally turning his attention from the blank sheet, but Max was barely conscious. His head leaned against the armrest, his chest rising and falling slowly. Jude smiled slightly to himself, and took one last look at the canvas. He shrugged, grabbing the box of cookies and resignedly arranging himself on the chair. He situated himself comfortably on the armrest near Max.

He reached into the box for a cookie, took a bite, and swallowed. He finished it off. Since when did Sadie bake?

Max's eyes opened slightly and he peered questionably at his friend, "Can Max have a cookie?"

"No, Max cannot have a cookie. Sober up, have some tea or something first…"

"I _hate_ tea," He whined. "What is it with you Brits and your tea? You're in America. Drink a goddamn cup of coffee…" He mumbled, attempting a swipe at the box, but missing in his drunken haze. Jude shook his head and put another cookie in his mouth as Max watched. He raised an eyebrow, wordlessly saying that he wouldn't take no for an answer. Of course he wouldn't, he was Max.

Determined, he pulled at Jude's arm, allowing him to fall forward so that their heads were level with one another. Without speaking, he bit the other end of the cookie hanging from Jude's mouth, breaking off half of it into his own. He smirked with the piece between his lips. He still remained silent, the deviant look in his eyes. Guess that's the way the cookie crumbles.

"Mmm, Chocolate Chip," he said after he swallowed. He considered their new position. "You seem to have fallen."

Jude grinned, "Must've been all that gravity, eh?"

Max shrugged, not seeming to mind the encounter one bit. In fact, he pulled himself slightly closer. With their bodies so close together, Jude felt an unexpected sensation like a surge of electricity, run through him. He didn't think to contemplate what it meant. Just that it felt good, and why shouldn't it?

Apparently not completely content with the arrangement, Max fell upon Jude again. "Whoops. It's that godforsaken gravity again."

Jude laughed. His face was barely an inch away from his friend's. And for that moment, he didn't care what he was doing. He acted on impulse. He leaned forward and kissed Max softly on the lips. The moment he did, it was like he could breathe again, and as if there had always been something missing that he was too ignorant to notice wasn't there. This was it. This was what felt _right_. And Max was kissing him back.

"If this is drunk," Max started while they kissed, a smirk playing at his lips, "I'm not sure I ever want to go back to being sober again."

He beamed as their lips parted.

"Whoops," Jude whispered.

**The end. Yuhp. Short. Just so I can try writing ATU. Like I said, please review : Or go stop by An Angel Indeed. Which I co-author. By SiriusLovesRent. Uhmm... I hope you liked it. Let me know if I should make any more attempts at Across The Universe or stick to what I know. **


End file.
